Self Titled
by angelic-ninja
Summary: 9Rose A series of ficlets set during the first season.
1. Brand New Day

A/N: This was written as a challenge for myself.. I have taken Alex Lloyd's self titled album (hence the fic's title) and with lyrics from each song written a ficlet. They don't all link together and are in album order. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, belongs to the BBC.

_When You feel as though your falling_

_Every fear you can confide_

_When the night time is your dawning_

_Hard to see through troubled eyes_

**Alex Lloyd – _Brand New Day_**

Dear Mum,

One year is a long time, when thinking about it linearly. Its hard to picture what I put you through and for that I am sorry. Sorry is a word that is used too often and it means so little. Doctor suggested I tell you in his native tongue but I can't pronounce it let alone spell it. But that is what I want to say to you.

The Doctor messed up again today, took me to a future I was never meant to see. At least not until I had gotten there linearly. That is how I think now, in linear time and TARDIS time. But today I met my own daughter and she reminded me of you. She was all the things I saw in you that I wanted to be myself. She was with you, that's how we learnt the truth, oh how she loves you mum. I wish I could have been there for her like you were for me. At least she knows her father, he teaches her about who she is and why she's so much more than I could hope to be.

You of course knew we would one day turn up because you had this. But I know you let us meet her, knowing we already had, didn't want to mess with time. Your granddaughter has taught you so much about what it is we go through. You have come to understand and love the Doctor as a son and for that I thank you. We have not spoken since we got back to the TARDIS and it makes me wonder how it is we come to that. I know that I love him mum but that is not enough, I know.

I am scared of that future mum, I was dead, my sixteen year old daughter had not seen me in eight years. I wanted to be there for her, her younger brother, 14, and sister, 12. How much will I miss of their lives mum? I remember how hard it was for me without Dad and I never wanted that for them.

Thank you for traveling with them, teaching them about me. Thank you for accepting my husband. Thank you for raising me, and them when they come into your life.

I love you.

Rose.


	2. Outside

A/N: Just a drabble this time, please enjoy.

* * *

_In this secret place_

_Where we can embrace_

_All the history in the making_

**Alex Lloyd –_ Outside_**

Just outside that door a new world stood waiting for her. It may have been Earth, it may have been somewhere else entirely, but Rose knew it wouldn't be like her old life. Wouldn't be familiar. From where she stood before the doors she felt the excitement and a slight fear of not knowing what awaited. She could see through the hazy windows at the people passing by. None looked at the blue box, looked in at her. From where she stood she could see history pass her by, the future approach.


	3. Never Meant To Fail

_The war was last night_

_These wounds are not healed_

**Alex Lloyd – _Never Meant To Fail_**

Standing in the green fields, he looked around at all the people he had ever know. Each was important to him, and here they were, all of them together. He heard the cries from somewhere in front of him, "Ex-ter-min-ate!" The screams that followed brought tears to his eyes. He ran forward, watching as each fell. Each death a further blow to his heart. His mind was empty but for the faint voice that was her. Searching franticly he saw her, the last one still standing. She was being held hostage by the one pitiful Dalek that had killed all the others. "What use is e-mo-tion if you can-not save the wo-man you love?" He felt the heaviness in his hand; the device that had destroyed the Daleks and Gallifrey with them sat in his palm. He watched as he pressed the detonator, unable to stop himself.

"It wasn't your fault Doctor."

"Ex-ter-min-ate!" he watched as her body slumped to the ground, crying out in protest.

He sat up in bed breathing heavily, trying to get the image of her dead body from his mind. "Doctor, you alright? I heard you yelling." He shook his head knowing she wouldn't see it from her position in the doorway.

"I'm fine, go back to bed."

She took a hesitant step towards the bed as he flopped back down. "I'm sorry for everything Doctor," her voice so low he barely heard it even in the silence of his room.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for, you stupid ape." He let out a sigh, "Come here." Wrapping his arms around her he felt the dream slip away, reassured by her steady heart beat against his chest.


	4. All You Need

Thanks for the Reviews, I'm glad people are enjoying this. There are some slightly longer ones coming (and my fave chapter will be posted soon) so thanks again. - Angelic Ninja

* * *

_These revelations keep coming down_

_Coming down on me_

_Your destination means everything_

_Everything to me_

_You said thats all you want_

_You sure thats all you need from me_

**Alex Lloyd – _All You Need_**

The Dalek had said it first, making his hearts race with realisation. They had not talked about it, dancing around it as they danced around one another. Then Jack had come, making the dance harder. He pushed the dance closer, forcing the steps to become more complicated in order to stay just far enough away. He could not stop the flow of the dance if he wanted to, but with a sudden push from Jack he found the dance to be what drove him forward, the steps ever more intimate. "You know what I meant Jack."

"Not sure I do, elaborate for me Rose." Taking a step back into the stacks of the TARDIS library he watched and listened, the steps becoming suddenly hesitant in their dance.

"I don't want to lose him, and if that means it never goes beyond friendship, I'm fine with that. I know I love him and thats good enough for me."

"Even knowing that he loves you."

He felt the steps of the dance become confident once more, the distance between them now gone. Skin on skin, flesh to flesh, breathing heavy, steps sure and defined. Intimacy driving the dance now, not just a result.

"But I don't know, and I prefer that to being wrong." He felt her pull back, returning the dance to evasive steps. Needing the intimacy of the dance back he stepped forward from the stacks. Jack saw him first and took his leave. Pulling Rose from her seat he began the dance for real, finding the intimacy he needed in their tango.


	5. Still Waiting

Okay so here is chapter five for you, but just a warning but I will have to put the rating up for the next chapter when its ready. Sorry.

Angelic Ninja

* * *

_I'm still feeling the same_

_I'm still playing the game_

_I'm still waiting for you_

_When they whisper your name_

_All the pleasure and pain_

_I'm still waiting for you._

**Alex Lloyd – _Still Waiting_**

Her life had been so different from his own, it was domestic and stagnant. He had pulled her from that life and watched her blossom into a remarkable young woman. It was her they always noticed, no matter where they were, no matter when. She was unique, special. He let her shine, let them take notice, all the pretty boys she met, knowing that she would be with him come tomorrow. But from where he stood now he watched as one of the more persistent young suiters led her to the side of the hall. Hearing whispers of her name among the crowd, the first girl to draw the attention of the reluctant prince, he smiled even as his hearts stopped momentarily. He watched them flirt, the Prince's eyes flicking from her face to cleavage. Rose stood out amidst the diluted bloodline of the local races. Brown eyes and pink skin standing out amongst blue eyes and purple tinged skin. He stood waiting, knowing. He caught her eyes, and made his way forward. Placing his hand above the prince's he stood and waited once more. "Step away Sir, I was in audience with this fair lady. Business can wait for another time." The prince's hand raised, brushing the Doctor's hand from Rose's back, before attempting to draw her away.

"I do believe Prince Alec, that you have misunderstood my intentions. I come to escort Lady Rose back to her accommodation."

"If she wishes to return, then I will be glad to escort her. A fine father she has in you, I'm sure."

"You know I'm standing right here." The Prince did not acknowledge her, as no woman was to be addressed while in conversation with another man.

"One moment, Rose."

"Do not disgrace me so Sir, or you will find your head on the blocks come sunrise." He turned away from the Doctor who just cleared his throat.

"Wouldn't be a change." the Doctor muttered under his breath before addressing the Prince clearly once more. "I believe you have misunderstood once more, I am not a father to this woman." The Prince looked him over once more before flicking his gaze over Rose.

"She wears no band so I am within my rights, Sir."

The Doctor held out his hand to Rose, who took it without hesitation. "No man has the right to take without first asking, even a Prince." He pulled Rose to his side and she moved freely to rest her arm around his waist.

"Thanks, Doctor." He just smiled at her before returning his attention to the Prince.

"Why choose him over all the lands of my kingdom, you ungrateful wench!" His own laws forgotten as the Prince turned on Rose. "A woman is only as great as the man who will have her, and I can see you are not worth the dirt you walk on!"

The Doctor smiled as Rose stretched to her full height, her mother's temper in her flaring. "A woman is no prize horse, your _majesty_," she spoke his title with spite. "If I am only worth what the Doctor has given me then it is more than you could ever offer."

"And what has he that is greater than a kingdom?" The Prince looked smug.

"Space and time, the future and the past. Distant planets and suns. The chance to be me! Respect, trust and love, something you are obviously not capable of." She turned on her heal and the Doctor smiled before following the one thing he couldn't resist. He knew he would wait forever for her, because she was all that he needed.


	6. Sometimes

Sorry bout upping the rating but it had to be done for this chapter as you will see when you read it. Enjoy!

_

* * *

_

_I still hear you crying_

_Then I see you smiling_

_Even when I close my eyes_

_Sending a rescue_

_Coming to find you_

_Do you think that we could save another day?_

**Alex Lloyd – _Sometimes_**

Her screams as she was dragged away still haunted him. She was pure blooded human, so rare in this corner of the universe, so far into her future. A rare and precious item. Twenty hours ago now she had been smiling, making her way among the market stalls. Now, he could sense he was close, close to getting her back, to having her in his arms. The small chubby creature looked him over once more before placing a book on the counter. "Reckon you'll like these, humanoid, like yourself. Easier compatibility, no fussing about what fits where. Choose the one you want and then we can discuss payment." He flicked through, ignoring the other faces, only focused on the one he was after. Once he had found her he could think about the bigger picture.

Spinning the book around he stabbed his finger at the picture, "This one."

"Excellent choice Sir, that one has a lot of spirit. Needs someone like you to break her in." He resisted the urge to strangle the little man, instead focusing on what he had to do. "Oh yes, her first job, so it will cost you. She's started basic training, but you'll decide what she specialises in, you can give her a taste for whatever you like and then we can give you discounts for her services once training is completed. Twenty thousand credits for an hour of that kind of service Sir." At the creature's smug look the Doctor smiled.

"Can't argue with that, how would you like me to pay?"

He could see the greed in the man's eyes as he spoke, "You know what, for eighty thousand I'll let you have her all night as you seem like my kind of guy. Credit chip will do." The Doctor handed over the credit chip and watched as the man took the eighty thousand credits out of the account he had jiggery-poked into existence; promising himself to find this one first when he brought Jack back with him later. Remembering Jack he sent the Captain a message to meet back at the TARDIS before returning his attention to the creature who was leading him towards the back of the building. The room he was led to was large, with most of the space taken up by a round bed while against one wall stood a set of shelves holding things the Doctor didn't want to name or think about. Looking up at the ceiling he noticed a large mirror above the bed and couldn't help but roll his eyes. The man noticed where he was looking and smiled, "So you get the most out of your experience, also where we keep the camera's. Standard monitoring as per your contract for her use. We make sure you aren't causing the goods permanent damage and you get something to take home for future enjoyment." Looking the man in the eye he was greeted with a wide smile. "But I like you so I may overlook a lot of things for you tonight, monitor you myself I think. Plus this one I was hoping to break in myself."

"You're very talkative you know."

"Sorry Sir, usually I'm not. I'll have her prepared and brought to you in fifteen minutes."

"Just bring her to me."

The man bowed, his head at the Doctor's knees, "Straight away Sir."

He felt each second pass as he waited, body tense and ready for the fight he knew was coming, but first he would get Rose out. He turned at the sound of the door opening to see Rose pushed through. Her hands bound behind her and all she wore was a thick black blindfold that covered half her face. He watched her fight against the bonds, muscles in her back and neck tense. He stepped up behind her and took her arms in his hands, she pulled away suddenly as if she'd been burnt. "Don't touch me!"

"Rose, it's okay." He soothed gently, as he tried to take her arms again to have her once again pull away.

"I said don't touch me! I'm not falling for that again you pig!" She spat at him before backing herself into a corner, curling in on herself. He watched as she pulled her arms in front of her how he had taught her and would have smiled but for her sudden cry as she pulled off the blindfold. "It's a trick, you're not him!" She pushed herself further into the corner and away from him.

Crouching down before her he gently reached for her cheek, "It's me Rose, I'm here to get you out."

She shook her head in disbelief as the tears started down her cheeks. "Make it stop, do what you want but not like him. Please not like him." The fear and pain in her voice tore at his hearts but he couldn't let her see, had to be strong for her. Pulling off his jacket he placed it over her shoulders before once again taking her hands.

"It's me Rose, I'm going to take you back to the TARDIS, I promise I won't let anyone touch you." Her hands were shaking as he pulled out the key that had been given to him and undid the cuffs.

Rose pulled herself tighter against the wall, looking up at the ceiling. "Not my place to ask, not my place to demand, just a face to hide behind, make Rose behave." She lowered her eyes, looking over his shoulder as she moved forward slowly. "Never going to find me, have to survive, get back, mum worries." He stood watching her slowly rise to her knees, her eyes not focusing on anything. "Service the man, do what must be done, Rose isn't home, so service him quick before she returns." She brushed the jacket back off her shoulders and stood before him, eyes now focused on his navel. Her rambling made his anger flare, his Rose was strong and they had broken her. Her fingers were making quick work of his belt buckle before he realised what was happening. He caught her hand as it slipped into his trousers but couldn't help the soft moan that escaped his throat. "Service him well and you can eat, do what he wants and you get a treat." Her free hand was now traveling the same path but he grabbed it before she could get as far.

"Rose, you don't want to do this." He placed her hands together and held them with one hand before bending to pick up his discarded jacket. As he straighted back up he saw the realisation dawn in her eyes, dropping her hands he wrapped the jacket around her once more.

"Doctor?"

"Yeah, come on, I'll even take you to visit your mum."

"Help me, please."

"I'm here, no need to worry. Put the jacket on, we need to be quick." He helped her ease her arms into the jacket sleeves and then buttoned it down the front for her. Smiling softly at her he took her hand before pulling the door open, "Run for your life!" At her smile he let out a laugh and led them towards the TARDIS. She wasn't completely broken, he would get his Rose back, he just had to draw her out.


	7. The Wonder

New chapter (yay!) but its another short one. The next chapter is not quite completed yet but it is a fairly long one, so hopefully I won't keep you waiting too long. Angelic Ninja.

* * *

_Did you see the wonder_

_Like a crash of thunder_

_Its the spell we're under_

**Alex Lloyd – _The Wonder_**

She held up her hands in the shimmering light and the dust settled on her palms. Bringing them together she blew the dust back into the atmosphere, watching as they joined the other particles in the air, dancing, reflecting light. She felt his eyes on her as she spun, arms open wide. He had explained it to her, but she hadn't listened, knowing why would have taken all the magic from the experience. The sun sank lower on the horizon as she stopped and watched its final decent. Once it had completely disappeared from view she lay down on the soft sand.

"What are you doing?"

"Watching the stars, gonna join me?"

"Daft bloody ape, there are no stars." Despite his protest he laid himself down beside her on the ground.

"I know that, but see. There!" she pointed to the sky as the first star became visible. "There's another." When she lowered her hand she let him entwine his fingers with hers. Knowing nothing in the universe could ever match the moments she had with him like this.


	8. Holding On

I feel so cruel but this is just what came out. I blame it on watching too much Buffy. Please let me know what you think as this would have to be my least favourite chapter so far. Only one more to write now so hopefully it won't take me too long.

Angelic Ninja

* * *

_Holding on, 'till you come back home_

_Holding on, without you I'm alone_

_Holding on, 'till I breath you in_

_Holding on, to be with you again_

_And I won't let go_

**Alex Lloyd – _Holding On_**

He had tightened bolts, rewired systems, replaced light bulbs until he could find nothing else to do. It had been nine hours, thirty-nine minutes and fifty-four seconds but she was still to return. He glanced to the door as it opened and watched Jack stumble in from his position below the grating. With no sign of Rose behind the Captain he returned his attention to the TARDIS and finding something he could fix.

"She's not back then?" The Doctor only responded with a glare ignored by Jack above him. "Okay, care to tell me why our little visit to 2006 came about then?"

"She wanted to see her mother." He pushed himself further under the grating and away from Jack's scrutiny.

"If she wanted to see her mother, why is she out getting 'pissed', as she so elegantly termed it, with Shareen?" The Doctor sat screwdriver in hand, staring at the wiring before him. "More importantly why is her mother so happy about it?"

"Its her birthday, I landed right for bloody once."

"That explains why I'm drunk, why aren't you?" The Doctor looked up to see Jack's head hanging over the edge of the grating. At the Doctor's face Jack let out a sigh, "Did you think to apologise?"

"Why?"

"Well usually it is your fault. What did you say this time? Don't give me that look, last time it was her inability to speak Guinatron which is a language no human has ever gotten correct even with your ship in their heads, our mouths just aren't made for it. Only reason I didn't screw it up was I know better than trying to say more than two words at a time, which is something you should have told her. Before that it was her stupid backwards ape biology unable to handle the food from Alpha Prime in the Pegasus Galaxy. Oh and lets not forget that turned out to be an an allergy to go old Earth pears which you knew about in the first place. Do you really want me to continue?"

"No thank you I got the picture." The Doctor pulled himself from the crawlspace and sat next to Jack, but couldn't meet his gaze.

"So what is it this time? No let me guess," Jack held up a hand to stall the Doctor. "She wanted to keep one of the cats from Delta Nova. You said no, but she kept one anyway."

"How did you know?"

"Cat told me of course," he gave a sly smile. "That and I helped her to smuggle it on board."

"She said she was thinking of staying." The Doctor stood and tried to find something on the console to distract him. "I don't think I can do this without her." He turned suddenly, launching the screwdriver at the far wall of the console room. "I told her I didn't want it! Why can't she just listen for once!"

"Is it really that important, she's a twentieth century girl for Christ's sake! She just wants someone to love, who will love her back. I know you 'don't do domestic' and all that cods wallop, but could you make an effort for her? If you need to show your dominance do it in the bedroom, don't make her doubt herself."

"Why, you not dominant enough for her?" Jack pushed himself up to stand his full height before the Doctor. "Jack the conquistador giving me his scraps, should I feel privileged?"

"You're an idiot, she's only ever wanted you. The number of times she's cried over something you've said. You make her feel stupid, no wonder she keeps coming back here. At least here she's loved and wanted."

"As entertaining as this has been, your flower is about to walk in." The Doctor spun and growled at the cat on his console as the door opened behind him. It just ignored him and made its way to Rose who was leaning heavily on the door for support. "In with you then, you need to sleep young flower." The cat head-butted her leg before heading back into the depths of the TARDIS. Rose took an unsteady step in, Jack catching her as she lurched forward.

She pushed him off and straightened herself, "Give us a minute will you Jack."

"Rosie you don't want to do this now, sleep it off, confront him in the morning."

"I want to do it now!" Jack just shook his head before following the path the cat had taken. "I think its time I left, my mum was right." She took a step back when her only response was a snort from the Doctor. "Jack was right, I don't want to do this. I just thought it would be polite to let you know. I should go, Shareen's waiting." When there was still no response from the Doctor she felt her anger flare. "Would it kill you to look at me? Let me say goodbye to your face rather than that bloody leather jacket!"

"Yes! I turn around and you're really there, you're really leaving, and I'll have to make you stay!" Without looking at her he left the console room, Rose fell to the ground, sobs shaking her body.

Rose woke suddenly when the room lurched as the TARDIS engines sprung to life. Her head thumping as she looked around, the lights dimming automatically to reduce the pain they caused. Switches on the console flicked and moved of their own accord. She dragged herself to her feet gripping the railing to stop herself from ending up back on her butt. There was no sign of the Doctor and no indication that he had started them moving. The TARDIS was still lurching violently so she held on to the railing knowing there was nothing else she could do until it decided to stop. She heard his footsteps, his curses as he made his way towards her. She shook her head, not towards her, he thought she was gone. She watched the shock on his face as he looked directly at her, "What the hell did you do?"

"I didn't do anything, you know as well as I do this bloody ship hates me."

"She doesn't hate you," he paused looking her over before rushing to the console. "What happened then?"

"I don't know, I passed out, woke up when the engines started." She watched as he started to race around the console, hands flying over the controls in order to correct the flight path.

"If I'm going to straighten you out I need some bloody light." The lights brightened suddenly and Rose let out a yelp of pain, hands covering her eyes to block the sudden onslaught. "Not that bright!" Before Rose could find her grip again the TARDIS lurched and she was thrown from the ramp landing heavily against the floor below. She could feel a warmth spread down her back. Trying to reach around to find what she had broken in his precious machine, she only to felt pain at the movement.

"Doctor!"

"Little busy here Rose." The TARDIS lurched again suddenly and Rose couldn't help the scream that left her lips. She heard the engines come to a stop and the Doctor's feet as he ran towards the ramp above her.

"Sorry Doctor, think I've bled on something important." She let out a strangled laugh which quickly led to a wet coughing.

"Oh God, Rose!" He was at her side instantly, hand hovering over her stomach as if he was afraid to touch her. "Jack!"

She reached up brushing the tears from his eyes, "That bad huh?"

"Hold still, you'll be fine." He turned from her looking towards the corridor once more. "Jack!"

"What? Stupid TARDIS wouldn't let me find the console room. Doctor, you in here?" Rose could see the underside of his boots through the grating.

"Shut down everything but the vital systems and bring me the toolbox next to the console."

"What no please?" Rose could tell by Jack's tone that he was annoyed at the doctor, but watched as he did as told. "Where are we, and why was the trip so rough? I could swear that it felt like the stabilisers were on the fritz and we replaced them two days ago."

"We jumped forward 24 hours, now hurry the hell up!" Jack's head appeared in Rose's line of sight and she watched as panic suddenly overtook his face.

"What the hell happened?"

"TARDIS didn't want her to leave." Rose began to cough again as Jack landed heavily beside the Doctor.

"Oh yes I can tell that, what with her impaled on the bloody vortex navigation systems. How the hell do we get her off without damaging the TARDIS?" The Doctor ignored him and pulled his screwdriver from the toolbox and running a scan over Rose.

"I'm sorry I made a mess of things again," she coughed wetly, "bet you're glad I'm leaving now before I make things worse, yeah." She let her eyes drift closed, wanting nothing but to sleep.

She felt his hand lightly tap her face, "Rose stay with me. You have to stay awake."

"Tired," she smiled up at him before letting unconsciousness take her.

When it came to Rose he felt it hard not to count passing time, each second had a meaning. Nineteen hours, twenty-two minutes, fifty-six seconds since she lost consciousness. Sixteen minutes and twelve seconds for him and Jack to pull apart the navigation systems so that they could get her to the infirmary. One hour, two minutes, nineteen seconds to heal her wounds and clean her up, her favourite shirt now in pieces. Thirty-one seconds after that he had taken her hand as he sat beside her and had not let go. Six seconds and two microseconds after her eyes had drifted open before he was standing over her. Tears at his eyes that he blinked back quickly as she smiled weakly up at him. "She doesn't hate me, you say?"

He couldn't help but laugh, "Maybe she's just a little jealous."

"Can't see why, bet she's got Jack's undivided attention at the moment." He helped her sit up knowing he shouldn't let her, should make her rest, but he was too glad that she was still with him to care. "Will you be able to fix her?" He watched her eyes and seeing what she really wanted to ask.

Giving her hand a reassuring squeeze he smiled at her, "I can fix anything, me." Turning from her he bent and scooped up the cat before placing it on her lap. "Rose, I'm sorry." He lent down kissing her forehead softly before stepping back from her. "I should go check on Jack." She nodded in understanding making his smile grow bigger.

"Good to see you awake, young flower."

"You know I'm still not used to that." She pointed at the cat who head-butted her hand in response.

"You will get used to it eventually but for now you need to rest Rose." He helped her lay back down, the cat making itself comfortable beside her. He waited until her eyes drifted closed before leaving her to sleep, knowing the TARDIS would make sure he was at her side before she woke once more.


	9. I Wish

_On the sidewalk, in the pouring rain_

_In the spotlight, did you steel my pain_

**Alex Lloyd –_ I Wish_**

You look out over the rain drenched street from your window on the first floor. The strange blue box on the street corner had caught your attention five minutes before but you had brushed it off. Now you were just watching the rain as it fell past the street light, glowing it would seem. Your eyes were drawn away to the young girl who ran out into the rain. You recognise her as Rose Tyler, the girl who's face you had seen on the missing person posters in the neighbourhood months back. You had seen her mother taking them down one day and you had asked her about Rose. She had just smiled sadly before telling you Rose had met a man and they had gone traveling. But Rose now stood below on the street looking up towards your window, you knew she could see you. You raised your hand in greeting and she smiled sadly back at you, returning the gesture. You could see the tears in her eyes even from this distance, with the rain streaking down her face. You wonder what has caused her to become so upset, did she have a fight with her mother? But then you see him walking up behind her, the look on his face scares you slightly, but it softens instantly when she turns to face him. You watch them as they argue, their faces reflecting their emotions so clearly you feel the tears in your eyes as he turns from her and walks down the street. But then you hear her voice so clearly, as if the rest of the world had stood still waiting for them, "I love you!" You watch as he falters in his steps, "I love you and I'm not going to stop just because you say it isn't right. They are gone, you can't live by their rules forever." His whole body crumples as if under great strain. "What they would think doesn't matter, and God knows what my mother thinks doesn't matter to you, none of it matters. I just want you to love me back, cause no matter what I'll always love you." You watch as he straightens and spins to face her, the smile on his face is gentle, but you can see the grin that lurks beneath. He walks back to her, gently running a hand down her cheek and you can't help but brush the tears from your own eyes. A smile spreads across your face as he takes her lips with his own, gently at first but quickly growing into something more.

With a laugh you open the window and stick your head out, yelling to the two of them still wrapped up in their own little world. "Get her inside before she gets a bloody cold!" They laugh as they look at you, joy on both their faces. He nods to you quickly before scooping her into his arms and walking down the street, entering the strange blue box. You close the window and the curtains not noticing the low grinding that comes from the street corner.


	10. Follow

I really wish this had come earlier but as I have posted them in track order it stands out a little. This is one of the first ones I wrote.

Angelic Ninja

* * *

_Wherever you get, wherever you go I'll follow you_

_With every breath you take and every new test I'll be with you_

**Alex Lloyd_ – Follow_**

I follow, because what other choice do I have?

I have seen worlds born and worlds die, but only because he lets me. I have watched him take down governments and save innocents, all so when he dreams at night he dreams in somewhat peace. I have let him destroy everything to save me, but stopped him from destroying himself, if only because I need him.

I am selfish, because I left behind everything so that I could follow him. My mother mourned me for a year, my boyfriend accused because they feared me dead. I left them there to wonder, to weep, as I followed blindly. Each step I take in his shadow hides me more and more from what I left behind.

It is in the shadow I find comfort, safety. I do not fear because I know he leads me. There is no where he could go that I will not follow. I am no longer blind to what lies ahead because I know him and I know me. Ahead is love and promise, behind is all that was. As I follow he slows down, one day we will walk side by side as lovers.

So until then I follow, because what other choice do I have?


	11. Stand Down

_He who takes a beating_

_More than once can last forever_

_And we can stand this rain_

_But everlasting stormy weather_

**Alex Lloyd – _Stand Down_**

****

I stand again waiting for the next blow to land, Jack beside me struggles to gain his footing from the last blow. Bound and unable to fight back we stand our ground, remaining between them and Rose, the tiny cell blocked easily by two male bodies. They do not know what stands before them. I will do what I must to keep her from them even as the latest blow lands, once again sending me to the ground, Rose crying out in protest. She begs us to stop, let them take her for our own sakes. But we know what she does not and will not let her have that fate. I watch Jack crumple before unconsciousness takes him. I now am the only thing protecting her from them and I stand again. I close my eyes feeling the passage of time around me, worlds rising and falling, taking a deep breath I control the falling sands. Feeling the storm within rising, mind clearing in the face of its destruction. All that matters in the eye of the storm is her, her face that guides the calm, as all around the storm rages. I feel the bindings fall from my wrists as they alone begin to rot, decay under the passage of time. I see the next blow slow before me and step aside, letting the Talisadian stumble before striking it on the weak flesh of its neck. The tormentor falls beside Jack, the only difference being Jack will live. The other Talisadian attacks and I bring about the same fate, watching it drop before me. All are on the ground before Rose can blink and I am grateful she could not see what I had done to save her. I look her in the eye as I stand still now across from her, time returning to its usual pace. The shock on her face as she sees them, the relief when she sees me, the tears in her eyes for Jack. Between us we lift him from the ground, running as well as we can back to the TARDIS. I will not tell her what I did, I will not let her have that on her conscience. I did what I did for me, because I could not let that happen to the one thing I have left. The one thing more important than my own life.


	12. Speeding Cars

Its finished, so I hope you all have enjoyed this. Look forward to your opinions on this chapter in particular.

Thanks for reading,

Angelic Ninja

* * *

_Please don't go_

_Don't walk out_

_Feel like you do_

_When the bottom falls out_

_Hold me now_

_Hold me tight_

_I can't see_

_In the dark of night_

**Alex Lloyd – _Speeding Cars_**

The pain and confusion is so clear on her face, even as I take her hand, telling the story of when we met. I don't know how to make her see, but by Gods I am trying. I need her to see who I am, but more than that I need her. I can't let go. No matter the body, no matter the face, I will always love her. Her grip is confident within my own and I can feel hope rise within me. I see her looking past the outer, seeing me. She will still need time, something I can always give her, something I will always have.

------

I look into his eyes as he takes my hand, words with meanings and feelings that I can't take in. I know what I saw, the light, the changes right before my eyes. It hurts that he didn't tell me before that this would happen. But I can see why he was so afraid clearly written in those eyes. Eyes that not long before were blue, but even as I look at these new brown eyes I see the same man behind them. The same fears, the same hearts. But as I look into them I see something else. I see my daughter's eyes in this man's. I see her smile more clearly on him than I did the man before. I take comfort in this and know in my heart that this is my Doctor and that I have not lost him. I will still morn the old face that he had, for that face saved me. But now I hold hope in our future so I squeeze his hand in turn, giving him what I know he needs.


End file.
